A fall from grace
by Destructo13
Summary: The beginning of a story about how Hinata is thrust out of her clan and is found by Tony Stark. I suck at summaries so why won't you go and take a look and see. I have the same first chapter under the portal/Naruto archive. whichever gets the most reviews will be continued.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of this. Sadly.**

Chapter 1: A fall from grace

Hiashi was outraged! How dare the elders of the Hyuga clan vote to reject his daughter from the clan. Sure she was weak, but hard work could be able to fix that. Sadly, the reason for her banishment was because her heart was acting funny so her chakra was becoming unstable.

Lately her spasms had become even worse as of late with her coughing up more blood then usual so they took her in for a check-up. The medinin of the clan found out that during her kidnapping, an exploding tag went off and some shrapnel was lodged in her chest.

The reason why the effects have only been minor until now is because almost all of her chakra was being diverted to keep the shrapnel from reaching her heart. Even worse, there was no way of them being able to get the shrapnel out, so the elders decided that since she was of no further use, that they would banish her from their clan.

They were even planning on removing her eyes so the secret of the Byakugan would not fall into the wrong hands. They were even planning on giving Neji her eyes so to increase the power of his own immensely. The worst part of all is that Hiashi had no control of their decision. He could only watch as his daughter was stripped of her honor and thrown out into the streets.

A quiet knocking was heard from his door and a muffled voice was heard. "Lord Hiashi, it is time."

He quickly composed himself and started his decent into the main courtyard. When he reached it, his heart suddenly broke. There, was his sweet little Hinata, cowering in fear with bandages over her eyes, cringing at every sound.

An elder started to go into a rant on how weak she was and how this was the only way to bring honor to the Hyuga clan by cleansing them of her presence. The elder finished and motioned two clan members to throw her out. He felt a trickle of water on his head, which was steadily increasing.

Then everything slowed down. He just stood there, unmoving while they dragged his daughter out. She was screaming out for him, he did not answer. The rain was coming down steadily, slightly obscuring his view of her. She struggled against her captures one last time before going limp, all of her energy gone. She was thrust out into the street and the last of Hiashi's heart broke. He stood there, a shell of a man while the gates steadily creaked to a close.

**Well, how did it go? I have just come back from a massive writers block and I decided to go with something different this time. So you are probably wondering how this story will go. There are two ways this can go. I have two versions of this both posted in The Avengers/Naruto crossover section, and the Portal/Naruto crossover section. Which ever one gets the most reviews in it's favor will be the one which I will continue first. One will be how Tony Stark finds Hinata and raises her (with some help) while the other how Hinata will fall into Aperture Science and will be raised by GLaDOS. So review on which you want to see. So long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own anything, and thank you all for voting. Since that this story got the most votes, it will be the continued one.**

**Chapter 2: Savior from Above.**

Hinata stumbled blindly around the street, never knowing, never feeling where she was going. The darkness was overwhelming, she wanted to fall down and cry, but some primal urge inside told her to run away to safety. Wherever that was.

She was always told to never cry, no matter the pain, but now since she was free from those monsters she used to call a clan, they flowed freely and started to moisen the bandages surrounding her eyes. The pouring rain did not help either; it was as if the sky was mourning her loss. She felt so empty without her Byakugan. When they removed her eyes, it felt like they cleaved out a part of her soul. Before she at least had some pride having the ability to see chakra with her eyes. Now all she felt inside was emptiness

A sharp pain ran through her body as she crashed into yet another building, the pain was starting to get worse, from the aching sockets of her eyes to the dull pain that reverberated through her body each time she hit something. She pushed it out of her mind for now; she had to get away before someone stumbled across her. Hanta had heard the stories of the predators who preyed on unsuspecting children. She did not want to end up like those poor children who got caught in their trap.

Suddenly her face slammed into a wall, she bounced off and tried going left. That way was blocked too. She reached out to the right and felt smooth brick that was cool to the touch. She was about to swing around when her ears detected a soft chuckle behind her. Hinata slowly turned around, assuming what she hoped was a threatening stance.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the mystery man exclaimed in a mocking tone, "It looks like we have a little girl wandering alone out here. Maybe we should help her out."

Another voice rang out, "Hey! I know her! She's a Hyuga brat." Hanta felt some spit hit her skin. "I hate how they always act so superior to us. Walking around like they own this village. Lets teach this girl a lesson on who really is superior. "

"Please," Hinata pleaded, "my clan has cast me out, I am no longer a Hyuga."

The man and his friends laughed. She could pick out at least 5 different voices.

"Well then, I guess we don't have to worry about retaliation for what we are going to do." A new voice called.

Instantly a fist collided with Hinata's stomach. She flew back and crashed into the wall. She slid to the ground, gasping for air, listening to the laughter of the men and… a strange sound, as if something was streaking through the air. Out of nowhere she heard a loud metallic "CLANG" and felt the ground tremble underneath her.

"Now I hope that all of you big strong men weren't picking on this poor defenseless girl were you?" A metallic voice rang out, "Because if you were, I think that we will have an issue."

The gang leader laughed, "Well look what we have here, some punk trying to play hero. Get him boys!

Hanta heard the men shout and run towards the strange voice. A loud whine started to fill the air, almost hurting her sensitive ears. She heard a loud blast and heard what sounded like a man crashing into a wall. After that it was hard to pick out what was happening with all the noise in the air.

Then, it was quiet. Hinata lay there on the ground, slowly loosing consciousness. The sound of metallic steps fading away into nothingness.


End file.
